User blog:Drizzleanime/Drizzlemist's Insanity: Chapter 1
A kit darted out of a crack in a rock, its dark grey tabby fur spiked up "You'll never catch me, Needlekit!" Then a tall, but small russet tabby darted out of the rock, "I'll see about that, Drizzlekit!" The two kits scampered around the camp, squealing with joy. Then another tall, but then again small, light brown tabby leapt out of the shadows, tumbling over Needlekit and Drizzlekit. The pale tabby waved her tail "I win! I caught both of you!" Then Drizzlekit jumped up "Hi Meadowkit!," Then Drizzlekit's tail drooped "Darn, you win. Well, you caught me, but now I'll catch you!" Drizzlekit squealed with joy, as the game started up again. Needlekit raced up to Drizzlekit "For a kit born a day after me, you're pretty fast!" Drizzlekit's eyes gleamed "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" Needlekit's tail lashed "Not if I can help it!" Then the kits raced after Meadowkit. Four moons had passed since that game. All three of the kits had grown, Meadowkit was now the tallest kit in the nursery, Needlekit was just a little shorter than Meadowkit. But Drizzlekit had only grown a little. Drizzlekit flicked her ears "Only a couple more moons and we get to be apprentices!" Needlekit jumped up and down "Yup! Then after we become apprentices, we get to be warriors!" Needlekit raced around the nursery till she slammed into her own mother. Needlekit glanced up at her mother "Oops! Sorry Ambertail!" Ambertail stared at her kit, then sighed. "If only you were as calm as your older sister, Petallight." Amusement gleamed in Amberfoot's eyes. "But if you were calm like Petallight, my life would be too boring." Needlekit raced around in circles "I'm bored!" Needlekit's eyes flicked towards Drizzlekit's siblings. "Hey Drizzlekit! Do you think your siblings want to play?" Drizzlekit glanced over to her siblings. "Probably. Hey Hazelkit, Stonekit, Sweetkit! Want to play outside?" Hazelkit got up, she was the eldest, but she was shorter than Drizzlekit. "Sure! Its better than sitting around moping!" Hazelkit turned around and pawed at Sweetkit, then turned and pawed at Stonekit. "We're going outside to play. Want to come?" Stonekit leapt up, he was the youngest of Drizzlekit's siblings, and he was the smallest kit in the nursery. Stonekit's legs trembled as he waddled over to Hazelkit "Can I come?, Hazelkit?" Hazelkit nodded, "Just wake up Sweetkit, and we can go play!" Stonekit waddled over to Sweetkit, pawed at Sweetkit's ears with his small soft paws "Sweetkit! We're going outside!" Sweetkit's ears twitched, then she got up slowly, her fluffy grey speckled tail flopping on the ground. "Fine." The kits charged out of the nursery. Drizzlekit glanced around the camp. "What shall we do?" Hazelkit leapt up "Oh I know!," Hazelkit's brown pelt spiked up, "Let's act like Bumbleclan is attacking!" Needlekit nodded "Yes! But how about we act like all of the clans are attacking each other?" Meadowkit nodded "I call being Honeyclan!" Stonekit waddled up beside Drizzlekit "I want to be Tideclan!" Drizzlekit nodded to Stonekit "I want to represent Ravenclan, cause Ravenclan is the best!" Needlekit waved her tail around "I want to be Pineclan!" Sweetkit tilted her head. "I want to be Bumbleclan!" All the kits nodded then rushed off to different parts of the Ravenclan camp. Drizzlekit's tabby pelt spiked up, as Needlekit yowled "Charge!" Drizzlekit raced towards the other kits. Stonekit waddled up to Meadowkit and started to pummel her tail. Meadowkit gently pawed at Stonekit's ears. Drizzlekit slammed into Needlekit, the two kits tumbled over squealing with delight. Drizzlekit leapt away from Needlekit, only to slam into Hazelkit, who was leaping around Sweetkit. Sweetkit leapt up and tackled Hazelkit to the floor. Drizzlekit tackled Needlekit again, this time they just batted each other with their paws. Then Drizzlekit's fur spiked up, as she heard they yowl of a cat. Drizzlekit turned her attention to the camp entrance. And what entered the camp, were her clanmates, and they were carrying something. It was the mangled body of a cat, blood gushing from a wound in it's neck. Drizzlekit stared at the body, its face was familiar. Drizzlekit let out a yowl and rushed to the body. Category:Blog posts